The Kalamazoo Community Clinical Oncology Program (CCOP) is a consortium of the West Michigan Cancer Center (WMCC), Borgess Medical Center and Bronson Methodist Hospital, which serve as cancer referral centers for the 9-county Southwest Michigan area. The Kalamazoo CCOP also affiliates with Mid- Michigan Physicians medical oncologists in East Lansing to enroll individuals on clinical trials. The Kalamazoo CCOP intends to significantly increase the number of cancer patients formally on high priority clinical trials through the organization of cancer care specialists and primary care physicans. The program will expand community involvement in cancer control activities to a broader segment of the population to include minorities, women and the underserved. The Kalamazoo CCOP will expand the use of clinical trials, which will increase the diffusion of new cancer care technology for widespread use in the community. Clinical trials for cancer treatment and control will be obtained from ECOG, NSABP, RTOG, MDA, U of M and URCC. Clinical trials will be reviewed and approved for use by the Kalamazoo CCOP investigators and the WMCC Institutional Review Board. Knowledge gained from clinical trials or awareness of new clinical trials will be presented to the community physicians through tumor boards, educational conferences and personal contact. The intended effectiveness of the Kalamazoo CCOP will be carefully monitored on an ongoing basis. It is believed that the continuation and expansion of treatment, prevention and cancer control trials through the Kalamazoo CCOP will contribute measurably to the Healthy People 2010 overall goals of reducing the overall cancer death rate, increasing years of healthy life, increasing the number of individuals screened for cancers, reducing disparities in health care among different population groups and to achieving access to preventive health services, therefore reducing cancer incidence, morbidity and mortality. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]